An Improbable Meeting
by Nahaliah
Summary: Toujours en fuite, Bucky se retrouve prit dans une fusillade à Los Angeles. Mais au moment se s'enfuir, Il remarque une gamine qui n'a pas réussi à se mettre à l'abris et est restée coincée au milieu des coups de feux. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et la sauve, mais ce geste lui a valut une balle perdue. A présent, seule la gamine et sa grande sœur peuvent l'aider. Bucky OC


Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fiction écrite avec amour, passion et ... sueur! Je l'ai écrite en premier lieu pour Whisperess et je suis contente de pouvoir la partager ici. Je voudrais avant tous remercier mon petit ange intérieur qui m'a bien encourager à continuer, mais aussi mon petit démon intérieur qui m'a donner un coup de pied au cul monumental pour que je termine cette fic (putain ça fait mal). Bref Profitez bien et rendez-vous en bas! attention, l'histoire se passe entre les films le soldat de l'hiver et Civil War ...

Il faisait chaud ce jour là, les rues de Los Angeles semblaient désertes. Les habitants se cloîtraient chez eux en espérant pouvoir profiter de la climatisation que pouvait leur offrir leur maison. Il n'y avait pas eu de montée de températures comme celle-ci depuis des semaines, les populations des villes d'Amérique se demandaient si ils pourraient profiter d'un été chaud cette année et commençaient à désespérer de voir un jour le soleil au dessus de leurs têtes.

Ce matin, Hayley avait accompagné sa sœur à son école. La petite avait eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant son aînée partir loin d'elle, mais celle-ci, habituée à l'attitude de la cadette, lui avait sortit le meilleur argument qui soit afin de convaincre Dannie de rester avec sa maîtresse jusqu'à seize heure l'après midi, à savoir la traditionnelle glace à la vanille du marchand à côté de leur immeuble. Ainsi, la brunette avait accepté de passer la journée avec les autres enfants de primaire, mais Hayley ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour la petite, sachant qu'elle avait une sortie prévue au musée pour cet après-midi, et elle eu un petit sourire en coin en la voyant retrouver Mary, sa ''meilleure copine de toujours de la vie entière'', et se mettre à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait le soir précédent. La jeune fille se demanda alors combien de temps elles passeraient à se parler de leurs vacances respectives à la rentrée sachant qu'il ne restait plus que trois jours d'école. C'est le cœur léger que la grande sœur se dirigea vers sa voiture, une BMW d'occasion rouge, qu'elle s'installa sur le siège conducteur, fit tous les réglages nécessaires , alluma le moteur et prit la route de son travail.

oOOoOOoOOoOO

L'après midi ce cette infernale journée arriva assez vite. Dans l'avenue de Ridge Road, un homme passa. Il était vêtu d'un blouson en cuir noir, d'un jean de la même couleur, de grosses tennis marron virant au gris étant donné qu'elles ne devaient pas avoir été nettoyées depuis longtemps. Sous le blouson, cet homme portait ce qui ressemblait à un tee-shirt blanc avec trois griffures dorés imprimées dessus. Sur sa tête était posé une casquette grise, où une masse de cheveux bruns avait été remontés et gardés sous le couvre chef, qui dissimulait également ses yeux, eux même cachés derrière de sombres lunettes de soleil. Les rares passants le dévisageaient, se demandant comment quelqu'un couvert de cette façon pouvait survire au climat du jour.

Mais James s'en foutait complètement, ignorant tous les regards le dévisageant. Pour lui, la seule chose qui valait le coup d'être observé était la patrouille de police à une vingtaine de mètre en avant sur sa droite. Il avait décidé de sortir acheter de quoi manger, d'accord la ville n'était pas le lieu le plus facile pour échapper aux caméras de surveillances, mais il était sur au moins de pouvoir se fondre dans la foule en cas de problèmes. Il n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté au moment du passage à la caisse. C'était sûrement parce que la caissière était au bord de l'hystérie après avoir écouté la passionnante vie du client avant lui, un petit vieillard à la calvitie bien entamée jusqu'en haut du crâne, une moustache blanche assortie aux cheveux restant du vieil homme, un sourire amusant qui, avec l'aide de ses petits yeux donnaient un air malicieux au petit papy.

Bucky était donc sortit sans encombre de la supérette et avait entamé le chemin du retour, mais se retrouvait bloqué par les agents du FBI qui tenaient pas loin devant. Il s'arrêta, fit mine d'être perdu, et pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons sur lui à cause de son accoutrement improbable en cette saison, il se dirigea vers la première personne venue, et lui demanda son chemin pour se rendre au parc le plus proche. La jeune femme lui répondit qu'il devait remonter l'avenue vers le nord, prendre sur sa droite et continuer tout droit jusqu'à atteindre son objectif. Bien sur, il se moquait éperdument du comment aller dans un endroit où il ne voulait pas se rendre, et fut satisfait au moment où la dame repartit et lorsqu'il vit que les agents se parlaient entre eux sans s'occuper de lui.

Il rajusta sa casquette, remonta son col et avança lentement dans la direction de la patrouille, ne connaissant malheureusement pas d'autres chemins pour regagner le vieil appartement où il logeait actuellement. Il garda tout de même ces hommes à l'œil afin de prévoir un éventuel moment de fuite si nécessaire. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, il transpirait sous ses vêtements mais ne pouvait pas les retirer au risque de se faire démasquer étant donné que sa tête était placardé sur une bonne partie des panneaux publicitaires. Stressé, il passa devant les policiers sans que ceux-ci ne le remarque mais continua sur sa lancée sans se retourner, voulant mettre le plus d'espace entre ce danger et lui. Cependant, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller de loin, il n'y avait que lui pour correspondre à la description utilisée.

-Et toi là bas ! Oui, celui avec la casquette et le gros blouson !

Le jeune homme se figea mais ne se retourna pas, la personne vint de placer devant lui alors James baissa les yeux le plus bas possible, espérant que l'agent face à lui décide qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect chez lui, même si ce n'était pas gagné.

-Et ben vous alors, je me demande bien comment vous faites pour supporter tout ces vêtements avec cette chaleur.

C'était bien sa veine, alors il voulait juste lui faire la causette ? Bon, en un sens, c'était mieux que de se faire arrêter, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait rassurer le soldat. Un seul faut pas et toute sa couverture tombait à l'eau. C'est pourquoi, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il décida de répondre au patrouilleur. C'était toujours moins risqué.

-Il fait très chaud en effet…

Mieux valait ne pas trop en dire non plus, mais c'était sans compter sur la bonne humeur du policier qui s'écria alors ''qu'il devait retirer son accoutrement''. Il dirigea sa main vers la casquette du soldat qui réagit au quart de tour, saisissant son poignet, pivota sur lui même afin de se retrouver dans le dos de l'officier et de lui faire une clés de bras, l'immobilisant au sol. Le pauvre n'avait rien vu venir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de ses collègues qui approchaient tous à grands pas, sortant leurs armes et les pointant sur Bucky.

-Restez où vous êtes ! A genoux et les mains sur la tête ! Ordonna l'un d'eux

Le soldat lâcha ses courses, sa victime et prit la fuite, zigzagant entre les passants afin de décourager les agents à tirer, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de blesser un civil. Ceux-ci se mirent à le poursuivre, criant à tout vent de laisser passer, qu'ils étaient du FBI. Très vite, au plus grand malheur du premier, la petite foule couru se réfugier dans les immeubles les plus proches. Ces derniers étant disposés le long de l'avenue, laissaient à présent un champ libre aux poursuivants de tirer, d'autant plus qu'ils avait une cible et une ligne droite pour viser. Bucky courrait le plus vite possible, ayant arrêter de virer de droite à gauche quand les habitants sont partis se mettre à l'abri, et courrait droit devant lui, tournant la tête de tous les côtés afin de se trouver une issue de secours. A cet instant même la plus petite ruelle aurait pu l'aider, mais il n'y en avait pas, il était piégé pour le moment, la première qu'il vit était très loin et il savait qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas indemne.

Soudain, un coup de canon vint lui déchirer le tympan, ça y est, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. D'autres coup de feu se succédèrent alors, forçant le Barnes à se cacher derrière une voiture qui prit toutes les balles à sa place. Le jeune homme remercia rapidement le propriétaire du véhicule qui, en garant son auto à cette place, lui avait permit d'échapper à la mort, ou même à une grave blessure.

Accroupi, dos au à la portière, il se pencha vers sa chaussure et se saisi d'un revolver dissimulé là au cas où. Il le chargea, retira la sécurité et se retourna pour viser la jambe d'un de ses attaquants, retranchés derrière un conteneur à ordures public. La balle fit mouche, et le policier fut forcé de s'éloigner de la fusillade. Bucky ne l'avait pas tué exprès, il ne faisait plus cela, et il y avait déjà assez de charges contre lui. Même si il n'avait aucun souvenir de certains d'entre eux, il avait commit assez de crimes pour une vie entière et il savait pertinemment qu'il avait déjà ôté la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Il s'apprêtait à viser l'épaule d'un second quand du coin de l'œil, il aperçu une gamine retranchée derrière la petite fontaine centrale.

Dannie avait été percuté de tous les côtés par ses camarades lorsque les maîtresses Mme Smith et Mme Walker leur avaient ordonné de se mettre à l'abri, elles-mêmes ne se faisant pas prier pour suivre leurs élèves à l'intérieur, oubliant la petite fille qui, bousculée par tous, n'avait pas pu les rejoindre à temps et avait dû aller se cacher quelque part. Lorsque les premiers coups de feu se sont fit entendre, elle s'était repliée sur elle même, remontant ses genoux pour y dissimuler sa tête, elle tremblait autant que son petit corps frêle le lui permettait et pleurait le plus silencieusement possible afin que les méchantes personnes ne la retrouve pas. Elle pensait à sa sœur, son héroïne qui venait toujours la sauver quand un vilain méchant garçon de sa classe l'embêtait en lui tirant les cheveux, et là encore, elle espérait qu'Hayley allait arriver pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Bucky voyait la petite repliée sur elle même dans son coin, tremblante de peur, les mains sur les oreilles et se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser là, toute seule, au milieu des coups de feu. Glissant un œil sur le rétroviseur, miraculeusement intact, du véhicule, il observa les mouvements des agents. Ceux-ci ne se montraient pas, ils attendaient sûrement que ce soit lui qui sorte et en attendant ils devaient appeler des renforts et une ambulance pour le blessé. Dans la quinzaine de mètres qui le séparait de la gosse, il chercha les endroits où il pourra se protéger lorsque les balles fuseront. Il repéra un arbre décoratif, un stand marchand ambulant de hot dog et une statue d'un homme barbu. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait atteindre la fillette et s'enfuir avec elle, ensuite il la laisserait se débrouiller, elle trouvera bien quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Vérifiant une dernière fois que personne ne pouvait le voir, il courut se réfugier derrière le tronc tout en entendant l'un des trois flics hurler qu'il l'avait vu essayer de s'enfuir. Le soldat maugréa dans sa barbe à peine naissante, releva son arme à la hauteur de son visage, prit une grande inspiration et sorti de sa cachette, visant tout ce qui était susceptible d'être un ennemi et se précipitant derrière le stand renversé. Il ne devait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Le bois qui constituait la petite roulotte n'était pas des plus résistant, ça James le vit au premier coup d'œil, et il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps aux balles des policiers. Il leva son regard vers la statue, son dernier rempart à atteindre avant de pour arriver près de la petite fille. Il prit appui sur ses deux jambes et couru vers sa prochaine destination, stoppant les balles avec son bras gauche sous les regards médusés des agents. Profitant du fait que ceux-ci étaient sous le choc, il ne s'arrêta pas et se dirigea directement vers la gosse derrière la fontaine.

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux noisettes étaient vitreux à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle sursauta quand elle le vit si près de lui, son ombre l'entourant complètement. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que la fillette n'était pas blessée, fronça les sourcils en voyant son genoux saigner mais se dit qu'elle avait dut chuter en prenant la fuite. Il prit un air grave et ordonna de façon à se qu'elle ne conteste pas son ordre

-Vient avec moi si tu veux t'en sortir !

-Ou...Oui.

La petite avait peur de cet homme mais lui avait répondu à l'affirmative, souhaitant par dessus tout rester en vie à ce moment précis. Elle l'observa rapidement de haut en bas avant de venir immédiatement se jeter sur lui et enfouir sa tête sur son torse. A son contact, le soldat se crispa, peu habitué à recevoir une gamine dans ses bras. Oh si, elle avait toujours peur, James la sentait trembler de tout son corps, il entendait son souffle fort et rapide et son rythme cardiaque assez élevé, mais Dannie voulait se sentir en sécurité avec cet homme. Peut être parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait la sauver même si elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais en voyant ce géant à ses yeux arriver devant elle, elle se dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Bucky se redressa et observa les alentours. Apparemment personne d'autre que lui n'avait remarquer la petite, même pas sa maîtresse qu'il remarqua, à travers la vitre d'un magasin, accroupie et entourée d'une vingtaine d'enfants du même age que la fillette dans ses bras. S'il devait s'enfuir en la laissant là, ou en la déposant dans un endroit un peu plus sur qu'une fontaine, elle se ferait à coup sur toucher par une balle perdue ou déviée par son bras. Si il cherchait à la ramener dans un magasin, ou qu'il essayait de prévenir les flics de la présence de la petite fille, c'est lui qui se ferait descendre rapidement. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de la prendre avec lui et l'amener en lieu sur. Cette solution était aussi risquée que les deux premières, mais la au moins, ils aurait une chance de s'en sortir tout les deux.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une balle qui lui siffla dans l'oreille droite, l'assourdissant momentanément, et qui lui rappela que si il ne se concentrait pas assez, il allait y rester. Il songea rapidement à se servir de Dannie comme bouclier pour pouvoir s'enfuir mais se ravisa lorsqu'il la sentie de nouveau trembler de peur dans ses bras, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire subir ça. Il chercha des yeux la petite ruelle qu'il avait repéré au départ et vit qu'elle n'était plus très loin, à peine quelques mètres, mais sans aucun moyen

de se protéger. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir est de courir, il ne voyait que ça, et aussi espérer ne pas être blessé. Il se pencha vers la petite fille, rapprocha son visage d'elle afin de créer un espace de sécurité aux yeux de la gosse, et lui demanda doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Dis moi, Tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ses mots étant restés bloquer dans sa gorge à cause de la peur qui la dominait.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il lui avait reposé la question avec la même douceur, s'étonnant lui même d'y être parvenu. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de jouer les baby-sitter. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il arrive à la rassurer rapidement pour pouvoir l'emmener loin de cette fusillade. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et Bucky décida que ça voulait dire oui.

Il la prit de la main droite contre lui, son visage dissimulé dans son blouson et la souleva, prenant son arme dans l'autre. Il vérifia une dernière fois le chemin et s'élança vers la ruelle. Il entendit les agents sortir de leur cachette et se lancer à sa poursuite mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il couru sans lâcher son objectif des yeux, tout en stoppant les balles dangereuses avec son bras gauche, et ne tourna la tête vers ses poursuivant que pour viser l'épaule de l'un d'eux. Il su qu'il l'avait touché grâce au crie de douleur qu'il lâcha, et au son des pas derrière lui, il se dit qu'il avait du arrêter de le poursuivre lui aussi. Il transpirait beaucoup et vit que la gamine avait saisie son tee-shirt pour s'y accrocher.

Ce geste lui fit esquisser un léger sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. Il ressenti une douleur fulgurante au flanc et se courba sous la souffrance mais sans jamais s'arrêter de courir. Il avait été touché, aucun doute la dessus, mais étrangement, son regard se porta en premier non pas sur sa blessure, mais sur Dannie. Visiblement elle n'avait rien et elle regarda la couleur rouge de son sang s'étendre petit à petit sur son tee-shirt. Bucky manqua de trébucher mais se reprit rapidement et bifurqua sur sa droite, en s'engouffrant dans la ruelle. Il voulu hurler de colère lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la ruelle en question se s'étendait que sur quelques mètres avant de se finir sur un mur trop haut pour l'escalader dans son état. En entendant les deux derniers agents se rapprocher dangereusement, il déposa la petite, lui arracha son haut des mains et se mit à pousser la première poubelle qu'il vit afin de la caler contre le mur du fond. Malgré l'étroitesse de la rue et la douleur de sa blessure, il poussa de toutes ses forces et réussi à la mettre dans la position voulue puis il se redirigea vers Dannie et la reprit dans ses bras.

-Halte ! Arrêtez de bougez et rendez vous ! Vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de fuir ! Entendit-il crier dans son dos.

Le soldat l'ignora, se retourna vivement pour tirer une balle à ses pieds, incitant l'agent à ne pas faire un mouvement de plus. Celui-ci s'aperçut de la présence de la fillette qui avait reprit sa position de départ, cachée dans les vêtements de son sauveur et ne montrant pas son visage au policier.

-Relâcher immédiatement cette enfant et rendez vous ! Cria le second qui avait également enfin remarquer Dannie.

James leva son arme et retira une seconde fois aux pieds des agents, mais cette fois-ci c'était juste pour détourner leur attention alors qu'il plaça correctement Dannie dans ses bras, pivota une seconde fois sur lui même pour courir dans la direction du mur, prendre appui sur ses jambes, sauter sur la poubelle qui lui garantissait un point d'appui assez haut pour qu'il saute une autre fois en l'air, et se raccroche en haut de l'obstacle à l'aide de sa main métallique, et se hisse en haut avant de retomber de l'autre côté pliant les genoux pour mieux se réceptionner. Il perdit ensuite son équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Il se releva rapidement et fui, sortant de la petite ruelle où il avait atterri et couru vers la première direction qui lui sembla accueillante, oubliant le précieux fardeau qu'il portait.

Il fuyait le plus loin possible, il transpirait, il était fatigué, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à atteindre une destination, juste fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible. Ses muscles s'engourdissaient, il le sentait et il savait que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas plus loin. Il avait couru pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, cherchant à créer le plus de distance avec les agents. Lorsque ceux-ci feraient leur rapport, leurs supérieurs comprendraient très vite qui il était., on ne croisait pas souvent un homme capable de stopper des balles de revolver avec son bras, surtout qu'il est actuellement l'un des hommes les plus recherché du pays. De plus, sa blessure le faisait souffrir, il sentait la balle, coincée entre deux muscles, rentrer de plus en plus profondément dans son flanc, lui donnant l'impression que son corps brûlait et se déchirait en deux. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, celui-ci se répandait assez vite sur ses vêtements. Il avait très chaud, et froid en même temps. Sa vue se brouillait et il perdait régulièrement son équilibre même si jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à se redresser et continuer de s'éloigner le plus possible du lieu de la fusillade. Il avait seulement emprunté des ruelles sombres et peu fréquenter, tombant une fois sur un gang de voyous qui l'avait provoquait mais dont il s'était débarrassé facilement... Ils étaient toujours vivant...ils avaient juste gagné un séjour à l'hôpital.

Sentant ses dernières forces le quitter, il se dirigea, traîna plutôt, vers une rue aussi sombre que les précédentes, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'y rencontre pas de mauvaises surprises. Une fois au fond, il se laissa tomber au sol, le dos appuyer sur le mur. Il respirait bruyamment, il redressa la tête, la calant également au mur, cherchant l'air autour de lui pour alimenter ses poumons, il décessera la prise de bras qu'il avait maintenu sur Dannie qui glissa au sol et se réceptionna sur ses pieds.

Bucky l'observa plus en détail, ayant à présent l'occasion de le faire, et la détailla de haut en bas. Elle avait les cheveux bruns qui entourait un adorable visage aux doux traits enfantins et encore un peu rond, des yeux noisettes, de longs cils et quelques taches de rousseurs sur les joues. La peaux légèrement bronzée. Elle était habillé d'une petite robe violette descendant jusqu'au dessus des ses petits genoux écorchés, des petites manches légères pour que la fillette n'est pas chaud en cette saison. Pour finir la tenue, elle portait aux pieds des ballerines roses pales surmontées d'une fleur de tissue, celles-ci s'accordant parfaitement avec les deux rubans qui retenait ses cheveux, en ce qui était le matin, deux couettes basses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. En bref, la petite fille était à croquer.

Elle l'observa longuement sans bouger, elle put enfin voir ses yeux sombres, ses traits du visages fins et ses muscles finement taillés. Bien que son bras métallique soit toujours dissimulé sous la manche de son manteau, elle pouvait deviner que l'homme en face d'elle était très fort, son esprit d'enfant ne pouvait pas s'imaginer tous ce qu'il avait vécu mais elle le savait instinctivement, le soldat pouvait se battre contre beaucoup de méchant

et sortir vainqueur. Il fronça les sourcils, plus de douleur que de colère mais il lui ordonna

-Va t'en !

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il hurla sur la gamine

-T'es sourde où quoi ? Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, détallant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pendant que Bucky soufflait en avant. Il n'avait presque plus de force, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la police ne lui mette la main dessus. Et en plus, il avait faim.

-Merde...grogna t-il

Pendant ce temps, Dannie avait cherché de l'aide autour d'elle mais personne ne s'était arrêté pour l'écouter. Les passants la prenait pour une mendiante, et au vue de sa robe un peu déchirée et de la terre qui recouvrait ses mains et son visage, c'était compréhensible. Dépité, la petite voulu rejoindre son sauveur mais au vue de la façon dont il lui avait dit de partir, elle n'en eu pas le courage. Ses yeux d'enfants n'étaient pas dupes et elle savait bien qu'il était blessé. Il souffrait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle voulait lui venir en aide à son tour.

Tremblante de froid, elle pénétra dans une supérette vide, enfin non, la seule personne présente était la vendeuse en train de somnoler derrière la caisse. On aurait put dérober quelque chose, même son portefeuille visible dans la poche de sa veste bleu, qu'elle ne s'en saurait pas aperçut. Dannie se dirigea vers les boissons et choisi une grande bouteille d'eau, elle se rendit ensuite dans le rayon des gâteau et se saisit d'un paquet de cookies, comme elle adorait ça elle se dit que lui aussi il aimerait. Elle s'approcha de la caisse et posa avec difficulté ses articles sur le comptoir, mais comme elle vit que rien ne se passait, elle prit son courage à eux mains et murmura

-Euh...Bonsoir

Rien. Elle réessaya

-Excusez moi Madame…

La gérante se réveilla en sursaut, arrachant un couinement de surprise à la fillette.

-Quoi !Qui est là ?Qui me parle ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun client.

-Euh...Madame… ?

Elle se pencha en avant et vit que si, elle avait un client. Dannie se sentait intimidée par l'imposante dame, blonde aux yeux verts et à la poitrine démesurée.

-Que veux tu ma petite ?

La dite petite lui montra du doigt la bouteille et les gâteaux et la femme eu un grand sourire attendrit.

-Oh mais suis-je bête, bien sur ma chérie. Dit-elle en scannant les articles.

-Alors ça te fera trois dollars cinquante ma puce.

Dannie fouilla dans la pochette de sa robe et en ressortie les pièces que sa sœur voulait qu'elle est toujours sur elle au cas où.

-Ma chérie, il t'en manque un peu là. Soupira la caissière en comptant les sous que la petite avait glissé dans sa main potelée.

Voyant que la gamine n'avait rien de plus sur elle et qu'elle avait l'air épuisé pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle accepta.

-D'accord, je te fais une réduction d'un dollar vingt-cinq, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu est trop mignonne.

Elle dit cela en la rejoignant de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle s'agenouilla devant la petite, mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dannie s'enfuie, emportant ses courses avec elle.

-Et bien...Quelle drôle d'enfant…

Dannie couru rejoindre la ruelle dans laquelle elle avait laissé son sauveur blessé. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à la retrouver, son sens de l'orientation étant, contrairement à celui de sa sœur, très développé.

Revenue à son point de départ, elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme assit dos contre mur et tête baissée. Il l'entendit arriver.

-T'es encore là toi ? Grogna-t-il

La petite se stoppa net dans son avancée et se mit à trembler légèrement, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, fit mal au cœur au soldat. Elle continua à avancer après un moment d'hésitation. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, il leva les yeux sur sa petite silhouette fragile et laissa son regard la parcourir, s'arrêtant sur ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Dannie déposa au sol la bouteille d'eau et les cookies. Il l'a regarda, dans les yeux cette fois.

-C'est...c'est pour vous. M...Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Ces quelques mots étaient dis avec timidité mais réussirent à faire sourire Bucky. Il tendit la main et attrapa en premier la bouteille et en bu les trois quart d'une traite, laissant la fin pour la gamine. Il la lui donna afin qu'elle se désaltère, ce qu'elle fit pendant qu'il ouvrait le paquet de biscuits et commençait à à manger. Il apprécia le doux goût sucré des gâteaux, même si il aurait préféré quelque chose qui tienne un peu plus au corps, comme de la viande par exemple. Mais dans son état, il ne se plaint pas et se saisit d'un autre cookie.

Dannie, quand à elle, hésitait à se servir mais lorsqu'elle vit la main du soldat lui tendre un gâteau, elle s'en empara et l'engloutit . Bucky écarquilla les yeux devant l'appétit de la brunette.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Dannie. Davidson Dannie

Il avait engagé la conversation avec comme but premier de détendre la petite fille, visiblement pas très à l'aise dans une ruelle sombre dans un quartier de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, seule avec un parfait inconnu sévèrement blessé, et elle,couverte de poussière et ses vêtements déchirés. Non...elle n'était vraiment pas dans une situation normale.

Elle croisa ses doigts entre eux semblant réfléchir à une question, mais n'y tenant plus, elle la lui posa.

-Et vous Monsieur, Vous vous appelez comment ?

Il hésita avant de répondre

-Bucky

Ce n'était pas le nom avec lequel il était le plus connu. Si la petite parle, il faudra du temps avant que l'on comprenne qui il est vraiment. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à lui mentir.

-Tu habites où ?

-Par...Parkway Street

Bucky réfléchit un instant, il voulait ramener la fillette chez elle bien évidemment mais cela pourrai le mettre en danger. Déjà que plus de la moitié du monde était à ses trousses, devait-il les aider en se rendant de lui même dans une zone dangereuse uniquement pour aider la petite ? Mais en même temps, sans lui, elle se retrouverai complètement seule et sans ressource...Et pour ce qui était de l'emmener vivre avec lui, il en était hors de question.

Il se saisit d'un morceau de verre, sans doute les vestiges d'une bouteille de bière, tira sur son tee-shirt et découpa un épaisse bande de tissu qu'il se noua autour de la hanche dans l'espoir de panser sa plaie et limiter hémorragie. Il serra le plus fort possible le tissu déjà bien imbibé de sang, ce qui lui arracha une belle grimace, et vit le résultat. Une chose est sur, ça ne va pas tenir longtemps.

En d'autres termes il n'avait pas le choix, il devait raccompagner Dannie chez elle, et puis il pourrai peut être trouver de quoi se soigner chez elle.

-Laisse moi dormir une heure, ensuite je te ramène chez toi

La petite hocha la tête et vit le soldat se positionner de façon plus confortable, fermer les yeux et se détendre légèrement. Il n'allait pas réellement dormir, il serai prêt à déguerpir en cas de besoin, mais le fait de ne plus bouger lui permettait de reprendre un peu de force. Il tressauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Dannie venir se coller à lui et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais elle pour de vrai. Il la regarda quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle tremblait, mais pas de peur cette fois, elle était gelée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple robe d'été sur elle et que la nuit avait commencé à tomber depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Doucement, délicatement, il se redressa, fit bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, et retira son blouson de cuir qu'il lui déposa sur le dos. Il mit également une main sur son épaule en un signe de protection et l'attira un peu plus à lui avant de refermer les yeux et de ne plus bouger.

Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'ils se reposaient. Comme il n'avait ressentit aucun danger, Bucky avait laissé une heure de sommeil supplémentaire à la petite afin qu'elle puisse se ressourcer. Délicatement, il releva son bras de son épaule et vint lui caresser doucement la joue afin de la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les planta devant le visage sombre du soldat. Il put facilement voir de la fatigue et de la peur dans ses prunelles marrons mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il l'incita à se relever, ce qu'elle fit avant qu'il n'en fasse de même, prenant appui sur le mur derrière lui et s'aidant de les bras et ses il s'élança en avant, sortant de la ruelle sombre dans lequel ils se trouvaient afin de se diriger vers le quartier de la petite. Il espérait juste que Dannie réussissent à reconnaître les alentours, une fois sur place, et ceux malgré la nuit bien avancée.

OoOOoOOoOOo

Retournons plus tôt dans la journée, juste après qu'Hayley ait laissé sa sœur à l'école. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée dans un embouteillage proche d'un accident de voiture, sûrement la cause de son problème, et était arrivée essoufflé au poste de rédaction où elle travaillait. Maudites soient les rares places de parking dans le quartier, et elle avait dut courir un bon moment pour enfin franchir la porte de son bureau avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. De plus, son sens de l'orientation n'étant pas là pour l'aider, elle avait tout de même réussi à se tromper de rue en tournant à droite au lieu d'aller à gauche.

Ce retard, bien entendu pour compléter cet atroce début de journée, n'avait pas échappé à son supérieur direct, , surnommé vieux babouin par la moitié des salariés, qui l'avait sermonné devant tout le personnel présent. C'est donc en poussant un très long soupir que la jeune fille avait enfin pu se mettre au travail. Pourquoi s'était elle levée ce matin déjà ?

Bien sur,les ennuis ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à cette matinée pourrie, non cela aurait été trop facile, il a fallu que vieux babouin repointe le bout de son nez avec devinez quoi dans la main...Tout juste, son dernier article publié en date, traitant de la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D à Washington. Un vrai désastre d'après lui.

-C'est un véritable torchon ! entendit elle crier lorsqu'elle se réveilla au bout d'un moment.

En effet, Hayley pouvait se montrer aussi expressive qu'une huître par moment, surtout quand quelqu'un l'ennuyait comme présentement, et avait donc cette particularité vraiment très pratique de déconnecter son cerveau, comme elle aimait dire, et de laisser son esprit divaguer sur toutes sortes de choses aussi inutiles qu'insignifiantes. _Tient, il a changé la couleur de sa cravate...Je préférais avant...Qu'elle heure est-il ?...Ce soir je cuisine des sushis… ._ Et c'est une fois son supérieur ayant dégagé le plancher, sans doute très fier de sa petite comédie, que la jeune femme a pu reprendre son travail. Pourquoi s'était-elle levée ce matin déjà?

Ensuite vient l'heure du repas, comme tous ses collègues, elle avait le droit à deux heures pour se restaurer et prendre un peu de temps sans se presser. Elle sortie donc,comme à son habitude, pour se rendre à la petite cafétéria juste en face de l'établissement.

-Hayley !s'exclama la personne derrière la caisse. La même chose que d'habitude ?

-Ouai ! Mais vas y molo avec la viande, je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui.

-Tu es sure que tu te sens bien ? Tu sembles très pâle…

-J'ai juste eu un début de journée à chier ne t'inquiète pas.

-Très bien, vas t'installer, je te prépare ta commande tout de suite.

-Merci Marc, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers une table près de la fenêtre.

Le bâtiment n'était peu être pas très luxueux, que ce soit au niveau des murs que celui de la nourriture, mais ici au moins, Hayley pouvait décompresser. Elle se sentait bien dans cet endroit, le bar était situé juste en face de l'entrée, encadrée par d'immense fenêtre ou le nom de l'enseigne était fièrement écrit, Au canard heureux...Le gérant ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'idées en ouvrant…

La jeune fille n'eut pas à attendre sa commande bien longtemps car Marc se dirigeait déjà vers elle avec un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa devant elle. Hayley le soupçonna de l'avoir faite passer avant le couple qui se tenait non loin d'elle, mais qui ne sembla pas le remarquer, peu être à cause du fait qu'ils était déjà occupés à s'embrasser depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Alex, je te file le service ! Cria le jeune serveur à son collègue en s'asseyant en face d'Hayley. L'Alex en question marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais accepta. En bon ami qu'il était, il connaissait la brève histoire qui s'était déroulée entre ces deux là, il savait que Marc ne s'était jamais vraiment remit de leur séparation et qu'il comptait profiter de la présence de son ex pour tenter de la reconquérir.

-Alors...Tu deviens quoi ? Demanda t-il pour engager la conversation

-Ben comme tu le vois, j'ai un boulot et une petite sœur à charge !

Elle n'était visiblement pas disposée à la discutions, quiconque connaissait un peu Hayley Davidson devait savoir rester à sa place lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

-Et Dannie ?

-A l'école.

-Elle va bien

-Très.

Ce n'était pas gagné avec elle...Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment réagir, de peur de froisser son amie. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui reprit la parole en première.

-Pardon Marc, je ne voulais pas être si froide

-Ce n'est rien.

Il chercha à croiser son regard, qu'elle gardait obstinément baissé vers son repas.

-Écoutes Hayley, si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Je ne vais pas me foutre de ta gueule.

Elle releva la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Victoire et fête nationale dans la tête du jeune homme.

-Merci, fut sa seule réponse

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans un silence confortable. Le serveur était reparti faire son service et remplacer son ami après avoir passé trois quart d'heure à observer la jeune femme manger son repas.

Puis Hayley retourna à son bureau, elle avait des articles en retard à rendre et selon elle, reprendre une heure plus tôt ne devait pas déranger ses collègues. Elle s'installa donc à son bureau et commença à taper son article chiant à mourir traitant de la durée de vie des fourmis en laboratoire. Le manque d'inspiration sur ce sujet fit qu'elle le termina vers les quinze heures de l'après midi. Une fois l'article entre les mains de la personne chargée de l'impression du journal, Hayley se prit une pause et se dirigea vers le distributeur de café près de la fenêtre. Elle appuya sur le bouton commandant une boisson bien corsé, une fois le gobelet entre ses mains, elle se plaça le plus près possible du ventilateur, supportant mal la chaleur du jour. Elle aimait l'hiver.

Au moment où elle porta son café à ses lèvres, un cris de surprise la fit sursauter et elle se renversa sa boisson sur son tee-shirt, se brûlant au passage.

-Bordel de merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a !

-Hayley ! Tu vas bien ?

-Ton cris de furie aurait réveillé une momie dans son sarcophage à six pieds son terre mais ça va ! Dit moi plutôt ce qui se passe !

-Sérieux Écoutez tous, s'écria la jeune femme blonde qui avait hurlé dans tout le bureau.

S'adressant à tous ses collègue, June Watson s'agita dans tous les sens attendant que tous le monde l'écoute attentivement.

Hayley pesta dans son coin à propos de son haut taché de café mais prêta tout de même attention à ce que sa collègue allait annoncer.

-Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux ! Affirma t-elle avant de lancer une vidéo

Celle-ci était une vidéo amateur trouvée sur un réseau social quelconque, elle montrait l'avenue de Ridge Road et un homme courir avec apparemment quelque chose dans les bras. Il semblait blessé et était poursuivi par une patrouille de police. Les commentaires des personnes dans la vidéo couvraient en partie les bruits de coup de feux, mais nul doute qu'il y avait eu une fusillade. Juste avant que la vidéo ne se coupe, le visage d'un jeune se place devant la caméra et s'écria ''C'est le soldat de l'hiver. Putain les gars c'est le soldat de l'hiver''

Hayley avait sentie ses entrailles se nouer, son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle devenir plus fréquent. Elle se mit à trembler de tous son corps et au moment où le garçon prononça le nom du criminel, elle rendit son repas par terre, ses genoux fléchissants sous son poids. Les jambes la lâchèrent complètement et c'est les bras d'un homme qui l'empêcha de tomber en arrière.

Bon sang ! Dannie était justement là bas pour sa visite de musée

-Hayley qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

On l'obligea à s'asseoir par terre, dos au mur. Le visage de la personne qui l'avait rattrapée apparu devant elle. C'était Mickael Brown, son camarade de promo qu'elle avait retrouvé en venant travailler ici.

Il lui donna une baffe que certain aurait pu trouver monumentale, mais tous comprirent que c'était pour empêcher la jeune femme de perdre connaissance. Il saisit son visage à deux main et força Hayley à le regarder.

-Regardes moi. Calmes toi ! ordonna t-il calmement et doucement mais de façon à se qu'elle lui obéisse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à parler de tout et de rien pour apaiser la jeune femme, sous les regards de tous les collègues présent qui avaient assistaient à toute la scène, Mickael aida son ancienne camarade de classe à se relever. Elle tituba et se rattrapa à la première chaise qu'elle trouva avant de faire face à la petite foule.

-Et ben tu nous a fichu une sacrée frousse là ! C'était une belle crise d'angoisse !

Ses collègues commencèrent à la taquiner avant qu'elle ne s'écrie

-Dannie est là bas !

Aussitôt tous les rires se stoppèrent, chacun ici connaissaient la petite sœur adorable qui venaient accompagner son aînée de temps en temps.

-Les commentaires disent qu'il semblait tenir un gosse dans ses bras

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer la grande sœur, ça June le savait, mais elle avait sentie qu'Hayley devait savoir. Elle ne cilla pas, se contentant de remercier sa collègue d'un hochement de tête avant de se précipiter vers son bureau récupérer son sac et ses clés de voiture.

-Je pars à l'école, les professeurs essaieront de rentrer le plus vite possible ! Il faut que...

-C'est bon, la coupa la voix de June, vas y, retrouve ta sœur et ramène la chez toi ! On va se partager ton boulot !

Tous ses collègues lui sourirent alors qu'ils lui formaient un passage jusqu'à la porte menant aux escaliers.

-J'vous adore tout le monde, murmura t-elle plus pour elle qu'autre chose avant de descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Au rez de chaussé, elle croisa le vieux babouin qui lui demanda où elle allait. Elle l'ignora superbement et fila sous son nez.

OOOoOOoOOoOO

Revenons en à Dannie, elle s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle pouvait au tee-shirt du soldat. Il se faufilait de rue en rue en évitant soigneusement les zones de lumière, privilégiant celles dans l'ombre pour tenter de passer inaperçu. Bucky s'orientait à partir des indications de la petite, maison sans étages, petit jardin, dans un quartier légèrement à l'écart du centre ville. Le numéro 26.

Sur le chemin, ils avaient croisé une patrouille de police qui faisaient barrage à une route, et ils avaient du la contourner. La petite fille s'était de nouveau assoupie dans ses bras à se moment là, et Bucky avait eu du mal à la réveiller pour lui demander plus indications.

Ils se tenaient à présent devant la porte, il déposa la fillette à terre et commença à sortir de fines pinces en métal, s'agenouillant pour forcer la serrure. Il stoppa son mouvement lorsque la petite lui tapota l'épaule. Il tourna son regard sur elle, puis sur ses mains lui présentant une clef. A la vue du pot de fleurs déplacé, il en conclu la cachette utilisée par les occupants de cette maison. Il se saisit de l'objet et l'introduit dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, le soldat se releva difficilement, la main organique posée sur sa blessure. Dannie se faufila chez elle et fut surprise de ne pas trouver sa sœur, lorsqu'elle voulu prévenir son sauveur, il était déjà entré et fouillait les placard à la recherche de bandage ou tissus pouvant l'aider.

Vidant les tiroirs du long couloir d'entrée, il essaya dans l'une des deux chambres, sûrement celle des parents se dit-il, ignorant la situation familiale de la gamine. Il fouilla le placard, trouvant des cadeaux emballés sur lesquels il ne s'attarda pas, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Celle-ci était assez petite, les toilettes et la baignoire n'étaient séparées que par une petite poubelle en plastique. Un lavabo se trouvait face au rideau de douche beige. Au dessus du robinet se trouvait un miroir où le soldat se fit une idée de son actuelle apparence, avant de se concentrer à ouvrir le placard sur la droite, grimaçant pour éviter de laisser un léger gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Sa blessure devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, le morceau de tee-shirt qui était plaqué dessus ne servait à présent plus à rien. Il se le retira puis s'effondra au sol, sa vision devenant trouble. Sa température corporelle était trop élevée, sans doute qu'il avait chopé une fièvre, sa respiration devenait encore plus rapide, ses membres tremblaient et le moindre mouvement devint impossible. Se retenant au lavabo pour ne pas tomber en avant, il essaya de compresser sa blessure avec une serviette qui traînait, la tête penchée vers le carrelage.

C'est précieusement à ce moment là qu'Hayley décida de rentrer, elle s'était rendue à l'école pour avoir des nouvelles de la classe en sortie, plusieurs parents se trouvaient là-bas également et elle avait du insister pour avoir des renseignements. Tous les enfants avaient été rendus à leurs parents à l'exception de Dannie qui ne se trouvait plus dans le groupe. La grande sœur n'avait pas perdue son temps à exprimer à voix haute le fond de sa pensée quand à l'attitude des deux maîtresses, qui étaient rentraient malgré l'absence d'une de leur élèves, et s'étaient plutôt dirigée vers le lieu de la fusillade, mais l'avenue étaient bien entendu interdite aux passants. Hayley n'avait donc pas pu approcher malgré le fait qu'elle affirmait que sa sœur disparue était censée se trouver ici seulement quelques heures auparavant.

La patrouille lui promit qu'elle enverrait un avis de recherche sur la petite en conseillant par la suite à Hayley de rentrer chez elle. Mais la grande sœur ne s'est pas découragée et à continué de tourner dans le quartier en appelant sa sœur et en interrogeant les passants, ceci jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où, dépitée, elle était rentrait chez elle.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la porte entrouverte et les lumières allumées. Elle hésita à appeler la police mais se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Dannie, puisque la clef se trouvait encore encore à la serrure. Seule la petite fille et Hayley connaissaient l'existence de cette clef sous le pot. Elle franchit donc la porte et avança dans le couloir, mais prudemment en voyant le bazar qui s'y trouvait. Elle tourna sur sa droite pour entrer dans la cuisine et alla chercher le plus gros des couteaux du tiroir, Dannie était ici, mais pas seule, et cette personne avait fichu un bordel monumental dans la maison.

Armée du plus gros couteau du tiroir, Hayley se dirigea vers le petit salon ou elle retrouva sa sœur assise sur le vieux canapé. A sa vue, la jeune fille se précipita sur elle et Dannie eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une masse de cheveux vint lui chatouiller le visage. Elle fourra son nez dans le cou de sa sœur et se laissa envelopper par le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle retrouva au contact de son aînée. Dannie sentit sa sœur trembler et se dégagea de son étreinte pour se retrouver face au visage ému d'Hayley. On pouvait lire une multitude d'émotions dans ses yeux, la joie, l'inquiétude, la colère, et bien d'autres. Après s'être observées, Hayley demanda

-Bon sang où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Avec le monsieur qui m'a sauvé.

-Tu as été prise par la fusillade ?

Hayley interpréta le silence de la petite comme une réponse. Elle avait bien été là-bas, mais étrangement, elle ne semblait pas être aussi terrorisée qu'elle aurais du l'être. Et puis...le monsieur qui l'a sauvé ?

-Avec qui étais-tu ?

-Le monsieur dans la salle de bain.

Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'elles aient une discussion sur le thème ''c'est mal de faire rentrer un inconnu chez soi''. Hayley hésita à en faire la remarque mais se ravisa en voyant Dannie se diriger vers la salle de bain. Qui que pouvait être ce type, il avait sauvé sa sœur, mais avait fichu en l'air le semblant d'organisation de l'appartement qu'Hayley cherchait à conserver. Elle l'a suivi, arme en main, on ne sait jamais, et tomba dénue en voyant le criminel le plus rechercher du pays à genoux dans sa salle de bain, malade et blessé.

Sur 1,002 milliards d'Américains, il fallait que la personne qui sauve la vie de Dannie soit James Buchanan Barnes dit le soldat de l'hiver. Belle ironie…

-Qu'es-ce que vous fichez ici ! Demanda-t-elle menaçante, couteau pointé dans sa direction.

Seul un gémissement à peine retenu lui répondit.

-Il faut l'aider, il m'a sauvé tout à l'heure.

Ça c'était Dannie. Sa naïveté lui jouera des tours un jour. Bordel de merde, on ne soigne pas un tueur en série comme ça ! Et puis même si il te sauve la vie tu dois rester méfiante envers ce type de personne putain !

C'est avec un stock d'insultes en tête qu'elle vit l'homme en face d'elle se plier encore qu'il ne l'était, sa main normale pressée sur sa blessure. Hayley se tourna vers sa sœur

-Dannie tu vas me chercher une bassine dans la cuisine, l'aiguille sur ma commode, une bougie et un briquet !

Elle...C'est sa gentillesse qui a finit par lui jouer un tour. Elle contourna le soldat et se pencha vers les placards où elle dénicha trois serviettes, une pince à épiler et des gants en plastique. Elle posa le tout par terre au moment où Dannie revenait avec tout ce qu'elle avait demandé. Hayley se précipita dans sa chambre et constata le désordre, avant de plonger la tête la première dans le placard, frôlât les cadeaux d'anniversaire de sa sœur, et ressortant avec une bonne bouteille d'alcool offerte par Marc. Pas super comme cadeau romantique, elle le lui avait fait comprendre, mais super après une journée de merde comme aujourd'hui.

Elle retourna dans la salle d'eau et commença à remplir la bassine d'eau qu'elle reposa par terre. Elle se pencha vers son futur patient et murmura

-Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous aider mais demain vous dégagez le plancher c'est clair !

Un grognement lui répondit et la jeune femme interpréta cela comme un oui. De toute façon si il était encore la le lendemain elle appelait les flics.

Elle le força à s'allonger sur le dos, remonta ce qu'il restait de tee-shirt et examina la plaie. Plutôt profonde, on ne voyait pas la balle. Hayley ouvrit la bouteille et versa une bonne quantité d'alcool sur l'une des serviettes. Elle trempa la seconde dans la bassine d'eau et l'humidifia au maximum, et se saisit de la troisième, une toute petite pour aller la caler dans la bouche de Bucky après l'avoir nouée. Elle enfila ensuite les gants et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Tu vas garder l'aiguille et la pince au dessus de la bougie pendant que je vais nettoyer sa blessure d'accord ? Dit-elle en allumant la flamme

-Oui

Elle se saisit ensuite de la bouteille et la donna au soldat qui la bu rapidement avant de la laisser tomber sur le carrelage, la bouteille roula vers le fond de la pièce. Hayley commença alors à nettoyer la plaie avec la serviette d'eau qui s'imbiba vite de sang. Elle reproduisit la même action avec la seconde serviette afin de désinfecter la blessure. Le sang coula beaucoup et se répandait dangereusement sur le sol pendant que le soldat hurlait dans la troisième serviette.

-Putain vous avez fait comment pour survivre avec ça ?demanda-t-elle plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

Bucky se répondit pas bien sur. Il tremblait sous la douleur, cherchait à limiter ses cris. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, mauvais signe. Il sentait la douleur s'étendre dans tous son corps et avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Lorsque Hayley appuya davantage la serviette d'alcool sur son flanc, il commença à se débattre dans tous les sens, sa respiration saccadée, son souffle et son front brûlants, et ses yeux qu'il peinait à garder ouvert. Il sentait son esprit vaciller, aidé par l'alcool, mais il refusa de sombrer dans l'inconscience ! Qui sait, cette fille pouvait très bien le livrer à la police.

Il s'accrocha au rebord de la douche et se mit à le serrer si fort que la baignoire faillit céder, chose qui aurait eu lieu si ce bras avait été celui en métal.

-Dannie donne les moi !

La petite fille remonta la tête et tendit l'aiguille et la pince à sa sœur.

-Préparez vous, ça va faire très mal !

Elle avait dit ça avec ironie, mais Bucky l'interpréta comme une moquerie de sa part. Moquerie qu'il oublia rapidement lorsque on corps se tendit complètement au contact des objets avec sa peau. Il hurla à s'en arracher la voix et se débattit de plus belle.

-Bordel de…! Si tu continu de bouger comme un lapin je vais pas pouvoir t'aider du con !

Voilà, elle l'avait tutoyé et insulté sans même s'en apercevoir. L'énervement et le stresse prenant le dessus sur le reste. Bucky lui, se sentait effectivement comme un lapin, prit au piège et se débattant pour sauver sa peau alors que l'on menace de l'égorger. Il ne pouvait plus se repérer, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps se supplice durait ni même dans quelle position il se trouvait. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur qui irradiait de son corps.

Dannie recula doucement, puis changea d'avis et attrapa la serviette à côté d'elle qu'elle mouilla avant de se positionner derrière la tête de son sauveur et lui poser délicatement le chiffon trempé sur le front.

Cette soudaine douceur sembla calmer le soldat qui se détendit légèrement et se concentra uniquement sur la délicate sensation de fraîcheur sur sa tête. Le visage de la gamine lui vint en tête, il se doutait bien que c'était elle qui essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Hayley fut attendrit par le geste de sa sœur et se permit un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tache. Elle écarta le plus délicatement possible les muscles les uns après les autres, s'aidant de l'aiguille et de la pince, les enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans le flanc du soldat.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hayley entendit un bruit métallique et devina qu'elle avait atteint la balle, le hurlement de son patient l'aida également à comprendre.

-J'lai trouvé ! Grogna-t-elle, un léger ton de victoire dans la voix. Là il va pas falloir bouger mon gars !

Un grognement lui répondit encore une fois et elle referma la pince sur la balle sous les cris étouffés du soldat. Délicatement elle réussit à la retirer, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part de Bucky. Elle la jeta dans le lavabo bouché et s'empara de la trousse de secours sur la petite étagère derrière elle. Elle l'ouvrit et en ressortit deux bandes qu'elle enroula difficilement autour du flanc de Bucky, le forçant à se soulever pour le passer dans son dos.

Un fois fait, elle l'aida à se relever, décrétant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans la salle de bain. Lui y serait bien resté mais il n'avait pas la force de protester et se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes avant de limite se faire traîner dans le salon et être allonger sur le canapé.

Dannie attrapa un pouf et s'assit devant lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement, la tête perdue dans ses bras croisés près de sa tête. Il regarda le visage attendrit de l'aînée, elle était vraiment très belle quand elle souriait, elle était peu être épuisé, salle et couverte de sang, les cheveux en pagaille sur sa tête, mais on pouvait facilement discerner des traits de ressemblance avec sa sœur.

Se doutant que son invité surprise n'était pas en état de faire le moindre mal à sa sœur, Hayley se détourna et partie ranger la salle de bain, le reste on verrait plus tard. Le dos de la jeune femme et ses cheveux volants derrière elle fut la dernière chose que vit Bucky avant de finalement lâcher les armes et laisser venir Morphée.

A son réveil, Bucky vit en premier lieu la tête de Dannie avant d'apercevoir l'aînée assoupit

juste derrière, se reposant sur la table basse. Il chercha à se relever et constata qu'il n'avait pas aussi mal qu'il aurait du avoir. Il se souvint alors qu'il s'était réveillait en pleine nuit et qu'Hayley avait été obligée de lui faire avaler un cachet avant qu'il ne perde encore une fois connaissance. Il remarqua alors la petite boite dans la main de la jeune femme, un puissant anti-douleur. Elle l'avait évidemment gardé à son intention hier soir et s'était assoupit avec.

Bucky s'approcha et souleva une mèche du visage d'Hayley. Elle était sans aucun doute profondément endormit. Il saisit alors délicatement la petite boite dans sa main et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait filer le plus vite possible après tout. Elle était encore capable d'appeler les flics juste pour vouloir protéger sa sœur. Mais il ne serait plus là à son réveil, il serait déjà loin. Il devait vite changer de coin avant qu'on ne lui mette la main dessus.

Ouf c'est fini! Alors vos avis? J'ai eu du mal à en voir le bout mais voilà...Mon premier bébé est terminé.

N'hésitez pas à me prévenir pour les fautes d'orthographes surtout. Je précise que je ne n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de soigner quelqu'un atteint d'une balle dans le flanc alors soyez compréhensif (demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir).

Reviews?

Bisous bisous


End file.
